Wigs
Wigs are items that can be purchased in the Big Wigs catalogue. List of Wigs The Beekeeper *The Beekeeper wig is a tall, bundled wig. **Purple bow tie **Brown Color The Funster *The Funster is a wig that is blond with two pigtails. **Blue Bands to form pigtails **Color:Yellow/Blond **Commonly worn by babies The Disco *The Disco is a wig that is styled like an Afro. **Brown color **Puffy looking The Sportster *The Sportster is a "sporty" style wig. **Orange color **Green sports headband The Rocker *The Rocker is a wig that has a "50's" style. It represents mainly Elvis Presley. ** Black color ** Neat looking style The Spikester *The Spikester was the first wig. It is styled like a Mohawk. ** Blue Color ** Mohawk The Spikette *The Spikette is a secret wig that could be bought by clicking on the Spikester Wig. It is technically a female subsitute for the Spikester. ** Pink Color ** Mohawk The Sunstriker *The Sunstriker Wig is a blonde wig. ** Yellow Color ** Spiky **Very common on male penguins The Flutterby *The Flutterby is a straight, popular wig. ** Brunette ** Pink Bow Tie ** Seen on a majority of penguins The Cleo *The Cleo is a flat, silky wig, less popular than the other wigs. It represents Cleopatra. ** Black color ** Looks more of a helmet when worn ** Not many penguins wear The Surf Knot *The Surf Knot is a Pacific/Caribbean style wig. **Brown Color **Top knot The Firestriker *The Firestriker looks like the Sunstriker, but with a different color. **Orange Color **Spiky **Almost as common as the Sunstriker for male penguins The Sidetied Too *The Sidetied Too is a kind of ponytail. **Brown Color **Purple band to form ponytail The Supreme Diva *The Supreme Divas is a volumized wig. ** Brown Color ** Curly ** Earrings ** Looks big when worn The Messiness *The Messiness is a hair for boys. **Light Brown Color **Slightly Messy The Sidetied *The Sidetied is a ponytail wig. **Blonde **Was remade into the "Sidetied too" for penguins who missed the original "Sidetied" **Was first seen in the Stage play "Team Blue Rally Debut". Then it came back in January 2009 Penguin Style Catalog and the Stage play "Team Blue vs Team Red" The Dizzy *The Dizzy compromises of two dark blonde ponytails. **Dark Blond color **Messy **Two Hairs from left and right The Tuft *The Tuft is a short dark brown "schoolboy" wig. **Dark Brown Color **Spiky The Movie Star * The Movie Star is a curly blond wig. **Blonde color **Curly **Only available in the Stage play "Ruby and the Ruby" The Chill *Bright blonde colour. **Medium-Long **Goes over penguin's left eye. **Typically a boys style but sometimes worn for girls The Flouncy *The Flouny is a wig that is light brown colour. **Long hair **Use two ribbons to tie two little tail **The Flouncy is an unpopulared wig The Shamrocker *A green version of the Sunstriker. **Popular with dancer penguins **Also popular during St. Patrick's Day Parties The Freestyle *A special wig for girls that comes with a baseball hat. **Blue and white baseball cap **White and purple hair coming from underneath the cap **Popular with dancer penguins The Desert Rose *A Mexican wig for girls. **Lots of brown hair with highlights **Rose on the right side of the wig The Beflutterer *A blonde wig for girls. **Looks like the Flutterby **Has blue butterfly hairclip on right side **It is a sequel to the Flutterby Fairytails *A dark pink version of The Dizzy but there's a tiny tiara. **Only available in the Stage play "Fairy Fables" Beautiful Braid *A blonde wig. **It's a long plait **Only available during the Stage play "Fairy Fables" The Sidewinder * A blonde wig. ** Curly hair ** With a ponytail The Flickstar * A dark brown wig for boys. ** A quite-straight hair The Starlette *A dark brown wig for girls. **Curly hair with a hairband Clown Wig *A rainbow wig for boys and girls. **Looks like the Disco but is rainbow-colored ***If you wear it with the clown suit, you will juggle Trivia *The Clown Wig is not considered as a wig, although it can be purchased in the Penguin Style catalog during Halloween. It therefore came out prior to the release of the Big Wigs catalog. *Some wigs can be found as costumes for plays. Like the blonde Side Tied, the leafy cave girl updo, Alaska's Explorer Hat, Grumpunzels Beautiful braid, and Ruby's blonde hair. Earlier wigs are the Clown hair and Rockhopper once gave a pink viking helmet with plaits.